The present invention relates to the field of hunting and recreation, including still hunting, ice fishing and other forms of sportsman's activities. Currently, many different tools and apparatus need to be utilized if a sportsman desires to still hunt from a blind, still hunt from a stand, ice fish and tow equipment related to such activities. Many, if not all, of these devices as individual components are bulky and cumbersome. Because of this, to buy, store and maintain such a multitude of devices is a cumbersome, not to mention expensive, prospect.
Present devices offer some of the functionality of the present invention, but none offer all of the versatility or the combination of features that the sports and recreational trailer presented herein does. Some elevating stands offer storage for ATV's, but do not provide the ability to hunt from a ground blind position. Ice fishing huts in the present art do not offer the mobility that the current invention does. Available incarnations of ground blinds generally are not self-elevating. Nothing in the present field offers the ability to combine all of these features, or offers the additional novel aspects of the present invention, such as a dropping hitch and axle assembly.
The current invention fills the existing gap in technology by providing a single device to competently handle all of the tasks associated with the separate devices listed above. This invention also adds new functionality not before seen in any incarnation of the above devices, such as the ability to lower the entire chassis, or to load the trailer by utilizing a bed-tilting feature.